Flashback
by Jayjay1304
Summary: Word vomit, I don't even know but it starts angsty and then gets all fluffy and I have no words for what happened...:/


**This is literally word vomit, I have no words and it doesn't make sense but the ends cute so... Ya :3**

* * *

The bitter January wind of twelve nips at her nose as she slips through the forest, looking for something, anything, that could possibly bring her home.

Nothing.

The dull aching in her chest seems to suddenly spread, it's intense but not sharp, easy pain. It's slow and relentless. It takes it's time.

Nothing.

The pain is too much to take so she rests on a boulder; the sharp, uneven surface digging into her skin. The wind grows in force so she has to wrap the grey shawl around her tight because she's certain that she'll freeze to death if she doesn't.

But what does it matter?

She lets go of the shawl, the ugly bobbly material flying out of her grasp. She watches as the wind ruthlessly throws the material about; slamming it into tree trunks and hurling it at the sharp branches of the bare trees.

Gone.

All gone.

She allows herself to enjoy a moment away from the world for a second, closing her eyes and blocking out the whirlwind around her. Flashes of golden blonde and bright blue irises appear, a laugh of a young girl and her mocking jay pin, fastened to her shirt...

The lighting changes, a bloodcurdling scream sounds and streaks of blood replace the golden blonde. The bright blue irises close and oh how she knows they shall never open again. No, not in this life.

The lighting goes to a hazy summer filter, as she thinks of the other blonde in her life. His eyes, captivating. His smile, his hearty chuckle and his flour-stained apron. Warm hands and a warm chest to match. Oh how warm would she be if she was curled up against that chest at this moment? Very warm, she decides. Almost peaceful. But does she deserve it?

Nope.

Why is he here then?

She can sense his presence immediately but she keeps her eyes shut. If she doesn't, she'll cry and he can't see that. Risk her walls crumbling down? Oh no, never.

It must have been about five minutes until she opens her eyes, grey meeting blue in an icy clash. She expects him to say something, anything but he doesn't. He just stares at her, eyes narrowed slightly as if he's trying to figure her out, like she's some sort of puzzle.

She tries to speak, to say something with her dry, chapped lips but she can't and she feels powerless, vulnerable. He's staring her right in the eyes and she's never felt to claustrophobic in her life, she feels more claustrophobic then when they were in the cave, or underground in thirteen. Her breath hitches as a large, warm hand comes up to cradle her cheek, a calloused thumb stroking over her bottom lip. She leans into his touch and lets herself close her eyes, lets herself go again.

He shifts a bit and now she's wrapped up in those strong arms, listening to his heart beat softly inside his warm chest. He strokes her hair and soon, her rigid muscles become relaxed and she can wrap her arms around his waist, melting into him.

"Come home." She barely hears it as he murmurs the words quietly against her hair, as if he's trying not to wake someone. He doesn't say anything else, he knows what's happening, who's troubling her, how much it must hurt.

When he says those words she can feel the spreading light from the realisation that he is her home, all she has. But it's okay, she loves him and even though she cant bring herself to admit it, he knows it too.

"She's here, she's everywhere. It's my fault. If, if I had never started a rebellion, they wouldn't be dead. So many people are dead because of me! And I can't, I just-"

He pulls her closer and strokes her hair, kissing the crown of her head.

"If you hadn't started it, nothing would have ended. You're strong, so strong Kat. She's so proud, I know she would be. Please, come home with me."

He looks at her with such pleading eyes, that she could never say no. So she nods and lets him wrap an arm around her shoulder and lead her home, to him.


End file.
